


pretty in scales

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Day 17. fire, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: For Day 17. fire of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	pretty in scales

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17. fire of Femslash February 2020.

Her stomach burns and bubbles and she feels the compulsion,  _ the need _ , to open her mouth and roar, which she does before she can think too much about it. A stream of fire pours forth from her inside her opened jaws and she feels the heat on her own face. She feels accomplished and oddly delighted.

But doubt fills her still, as this has not been what she had expected, and she turns to look at Delia, who is… still standing where she had been when Patsy’s Awakening began to shift and rearrange her human body into something new and different and her other form unravelled. 

The smile on Delia’s face is so wide that it must be almost painful and the brightness of her eyes is almost blinding.

Delia is looking at Patsy in her new form in a way that makes her feel a little bashful. She wishes that she could ask, could make sure, but she doesn't know how to speak without an accidental stream of fire engulfing her wife.

The first thing Delia says is: ‘You’re gorgeous! Look at you!’

Patsy feels like she’s blushing and actually sees some of her scales change shade, confirming it. She thinks that Delia’s other form is pretty beyond belief, but her own is so different from hers that… Well, she has a tails well, which is currently tucking around her body where she’s crouching down as close to Delia as she dares, but she’s is scaled, if with an arrangement of decorative spikes along her tail, not fur. And Delia in her other form would fit into her mouth, Patsy is quite sure.

She shifts her folded wings nervously, unsure of herself still.

Delia walks up to her, undaunted, unafraid, and reaches up to her toes to pet Patsy, who finds herself purring. It is a decidedly strange sensation and makes a puff of smoke curl out from her nostrils.

'You do know that you're not allowed to fly away?' Delia tells her with a mixture of good-natured chiding and amusement.

But Patsy doesn't want to, though she wants to fly, but  _ never _ away from Delia. She focuses, carefully shifting her mouth and clearing her new throat, willing the burning sensation deep in her throat down. The sound that comes from her throat is a bit hoarse at first when she makes her first word.  _ 'Never.'  _ Her voice as dragon is still her own, if a little… more.

Delia, being her fearless self, kisses her scaly cheek, which Patsy doesn't quite know what to think about. 'Good.'


End file.
